1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a method for interacting with a user and terminal thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a DM technique is a technique that resources of a client (terminal) are shown in the form of a DM object existing on a DM tree to a DM server so that the DM server can access it, thereby allowing the DM server to easily manage the terminal.
In the DM technique, the DM server may instruct a DM target client to process a command for a DM. The DM target client can immediately perform the corresponding command and report the performing result to the DM server. In addition, the DM server can request the DM client to change, update or delete a particular function.
However, the related art DM technique has shortcomings that a user cannot recognize the performing of the DM.